<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too loud by assium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307216">too loud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/assium/pseuds/assium'>assium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cruciatus, Gen, Krew, One Shot, Sectumsempra, Wymioty, akcja ma miejsce w 6 części HP, biedny draco :(, charakter draco jest trochę zmieniony, enso, fizyczne i psychiczne znęcanie sie, lucjusz i severus są źli, paranoja, problemy psychiczne, przemoc, specjalnie nie napisałem żadnych imion i nazwisk, tortury, użyłem techniki enso i w sumie podoba mi się jak wyszło, zniszczyła go misja, złe wspomnienia, złe wspomnienia go niszczą</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/assium/pseuds/assium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On tylko chciał, by to wszystko się w końcu skończyło.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spojrzał na swoje odbicie i zastanowił się, czy bardzo się zmienił. Nie mógł doszukać się żadnego podobieństwa do starego siebie, nieważne jak bardzo próbował. Jak mógł stać się kimś tak zupełnie innym? Czy w takim razie... był teraz w ogóle sobą? Zapłakał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie. Zaczął intensywnie wgapiać się w swoje odbicie, desperacko próbując znaleźć cokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc mu jakoś zaczepić się w rzeczywistości. Czy naprawdę był aż tak zagubiony? Czy jest jeszcze dla niego nadzieja? Czy jest już całkowicie stracony? Odciął się od tych myśli najszybciej jak mógł, zbyt szybko by zwariował, gdyby i nad tym się zastanawiał. Zacisnął palce na brzegu umywalki, chcąc znaleźć jakiekolwiek oparcie, zapewnienie o swoim istnieniu. Chociaż, czy teraz był normalny, zdrowy psychicznie? Czy nie zdążył już przekroczyć tej cienkiej linii dzielącej go od szaleństwa? Oblał swoją twarz wodą, by odzyskać trzeźwość myśli i zganił się za wpędzanie się w jeszcze większą paranoję. Wszystko było w porządku, normalnie, tak jak zwykle. Był tu, w łazience w szkole, niedługo wróci do dormitorium, pójdzie spać, rano wstanie i zacznie lekcje. Wszystko zgodnie z rutyną, która zapewniała go o tym, że jest dobrze. Bo było dobrze i on to wiedział.</p><p>Jeszcze raz spojrzał w lustro i wystraszył się widząc kogoś stojącego za nim. Właściwie ostatnio bał się prawie wszystkiego, zupełnie nie jak kiedyś, zupełnie nie tak jak go uczono, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Czuł się prześladowany i nie wiedział właściwie czemu. Stał się bardziej rozkojarzony, ale misja, którą dostał zdecydowanie kolidowała z jego dotychczasowym codziennym życiem. Musiał zmienić całą swoją rutynę, ale mimo to nadal nie rozwiązał jednego problemu. Był zdecydowanie za słaby, nawet jeśli nie wątpił, że może jakoś udałoby mu się zabić cel dzięki swojej znajomości klątw i sztuczek. Chodziło o inną słabość, nie byłby w stanie odebrać nikomu życia, nawet gdy te jego rodziny i własne są ceną za porażkę. Jego przekleństwo, z którym był uczony sobie poradzić, przerosło go, zawiódł. </p><p>Nagle zrobiło się strasznie głośno. Dzwonienie w uszach wyrwało go z zamyślenia, dzięki czemu zobaczył, że osoba, która jest z nim w łazience poruszyła się. Ten ktoś stał bliżej, zdecydowanie przyszedł tu do niego, ale on nie był nawet w stanie go rozpoznać. Wszystko było rozmazane, ciemne, odległe. Zauważył też, że ta osoba jest powodem całego hałasu. Poczuł do niej odrazę, wręcz nienawiść za zakłócenie panującego tu wcześniej spokoju. Zaczęła boleć go głowa, wszystkie dźwięki stawały się coraz bardziej uciążliwe, chciał znowu móc w spokoju płakać nad swoim losem. Tak irytujące, tak wkurzające, napawało go to tak wielką furią, bał się, że zaraz nie będzie w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Czuł jakby rozsadzano mu głowę od środka, bolało. Ale było coraz głośniej i głośniej... miał wrażenie, że byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby to się skończyło. Chciał ciszy, ciszy, ciSZY, CHCIAŁ, ŻEBY WSZYSTKO UCICHŁO.</p><p>W następnej chwili chował się za kabiną, nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zmienił pozycję, ale... trzymał w ręku różdżkę? Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że musiał w amoku rzucić jakieś zaklęcie. Teraz kolejne leciało w jego stronę, więc nie mógł pozostać w miejscu, nie mógł też pozostać bierny, szczególnie skoro to zaczął. Jego ręce trzęsły się tak cholernie bardzo, ledwo cokolwiek mógł w nich utrzymać. Nie wiedział czy to przez furię, przez strach czy po prostu jego ciało było już tak słabe, ale nie miał też czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać.</p><p>Właściwie nie patrzył, w którą stronę rzuca zaklęcia, wszystko robił instynktownie, próbował odciąć się od całej sytuacji. Walka przypominała mu o zadaniu, które ma do wykonania, a myślenie o nim zawsze go załamywało i sprawiało, że wyłączał myślenie, robił wszystko monotonnie, rutynowo, robotycznie. Nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić, wiedział to, ale i tak nie miał żadnego wyboru, właściwie, był w sytuacji bez żadnego dobrego wyjścia, wszystkie opcje były tragiczne, wszystkie go niszczyły, we wszystkich coś tracił. I nawet mógłby się poświęcić, jego życie i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia, ale w każdym scenariuszu był ktoś jeszcze, nigdy nie chodziło tylko o niego. W sumie zawsze zastanawiał się na co poszły wszystkie lata treningu, który przetrwał? Wszystkie jego odniesione rany, wszystkie momenty, kiedy czuł, że zatraca się w tym bólu? Na co poszło jego zepsucie skoro nawet nie był w stanie wykonać misji, do której był przygotowywany prawie całe życie? Skoro nie był w stanie skrzywdzić kilku nic nieznaczących dla niego ludzi?</p><p>Kiedy odzyskał świadomość i władzę nad swoim ciałem pierwszym co zobaczył było rzucone w jego stronę zaklęcie, upajająco piękne i dziwnie znajome. Ale nie zdążył się przed nim obronić.</p><p>Poczuł jak niewidzialna siła tworzyła na jego skórze głębokie rany, jedna po drugiej i mimo że w czasie rzeczywistym trwało to tylko chwilę, wydawało mu się jakby minęło o wiele więcej, jakby owa siła pogłębiała jeszcze zadane wcześniej rany, by upewnić się, że będzie cierpiał wystarczająco bardzo. Chciał krzyczeć, to bolało tak bardzo, przywodziło na myśl niechciane wspomnienia, ale nie umiał. Nigdy mu nie pozwolono, był za to surowo karany, aż w końcu wydawało mu się, że stracił tę umiejętność. Zawył więc mocniej zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest zniszczony, jak bardzo jest stracony i że nie ma dla niego już ratunku. I chyba to bolało go najbardziej, bo nagle ból się nasilił, psychiczny czy fizyczny, oba nigdy nie dawały mu spokoju. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że leży na zimnej podłodze, że nie ma już siły płakać mocniej, ani nawet nie ma jej, by skulić się i uciec od tego wszystkiego.</p><p>Było chłodno, czuł jak krew wypływa z jego ran, jak spływa po skórze i czasem nawet udało mu się usłyszeć jak skapuje na kafelki. Podłoga już wcześniej była zalana wodą, teraz już zabarwioną na czerwono, co sprawiło, że był cały przemoczony. Ubrania kleiły mu się do ran, podrażniały je, wzmagały ból, który już powoli zanikał, kiedy niektóre miejsca na jego ciele zaczynały drętwieć i częściowo tracił w nich czucie. Leżał tylko i płakał, wyglądał tak żałośnie.</p><p>Zadrżał wyczuwając ciemną aurę nowo przybyłej osoby. Była pełna nienawiści, pełna zimna, czuł takie tylko na spotkaniach z Panem i nie wróżyły one nigdy nic dobrego. Ale on miał nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej, oczekiwał ukojenia bólu. Nieznajomy uklęknął obok niego i zaczął szeptać inkantacje zaklęcia leczącego, zaczął wierzyć, że on chciał mu pomóc. Jego ciałem jednak wstrząsnęły nagle mocne drgawki, czuł jakby ta osoba rozszarpywała mu rany jeszcze bardziej zamiast je zasklepiać. Ta magia paliła go w skórę, była jak posypywanie soli na świeże rany, sprawiająca taki ból.</p><p>To był jeden z nich... to na pewno był on, tej sygnatury magicznej nie dało się tak łatwo zapomnieć. Chciałby uciec od niego, teraz kiedy ból przywołał wspomnienia, wiedział, że nigdy nie umiałby im wybaczyć, bo nigdy nie umieliby zwrócić mu tego co stracił. Czuł się obrzydzony na samą myśl o tym wszystkim, o wiele łatwiej było odrzucać wszystkie sytuacje z przeszłości i żyć w zaprzeczeniu. Teraz jednak pamiętał wszystko tak dokładnie, te wspomnienia niby były już mu obojętne, a jednak nadal go bolały. Chciał zwymiotować, wiedział, że nie mógł, ale czuł się tak obrzydliwie, tak strasznie, że musiał.</p><p>Zobaczył tak znajomy salon, znajome schody łączące się tylko z najgorszymi wspomnieniami, których myślał, że pozbył się już dawno. Zamknął mocno oczy i próbował przywrócić się do porządku, nie mógł teraz odpływać, myśleć o czymś, czego już nie ma. Otworzył je i spanikował. Nic się nie zmieniło, cały czas przemieszczał się w stronę drzwi na końcu schodów i nawet kiedy próbował jakkolwiek stamtąd uciec, nie mógł się poruszyć. Odetchnął głębiej, na tyle, na ile mógł i zastanowił się nad tym co się dzieje. Czyżby on go tu przyniósł? Tylko dlaczego?  Czy to przez jego zachowanie? Przez to, że naruszył zasady?</p><p>Został brutalnie rzucony na podłogę, blisko ściany, o którą chwilę później mimowolnie się oparł. Nie miał siły na nic, jedyne co mógł robić to patrzyć się przed siebie. Patrzyć na nich, odwzajemniać ich wzrok, próbować nie płakać ze strachu, przypominając sobie co zwykle tu przeżywał. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, myśląc, że nikt nie zauważy, chciał chociaż na chwilę odwrócić swoją uwagę od sytuacji w jakiej się znajdował, jednak mylił się. Kiedy je otworzył oni już przy nim stali, patrzyli się na niego jeszcze intensywniej niż wcześniej, a on zaczynał trząść się coraz bardziej. Mimowolnie wszystkie wspomnienia związane z nimi zaczęły przeplatać mu się z myślami. Był pewien, że to wszystko się już skończyło, że zostawili go już, więc jakim cudem znów tutaj był? Co tym razem się tu wydarzy?</p><p>Udawał, że nie widzi fiolki, którą jeden z nich wyciągał właśnie z kieszeni szaty. Zwracał wzrok w każdą inną stronę byleby nie napotkać nim przypadkiem tego, od czego uciekał. Odrzucał od siebie rzeczywistość najbardziej jak mógł, za nic nie chciał jej zaakceptować. Pamiętał ten eliksir, pamiętał jego skutki i zdecydowanie nie chciał przeżywać tego po raz kolejny. Ale on nie miał nic do gadania, nie miał wyboru, oni po prostu wlali mu ten eliksir do ust siłą. Miał taki słodki smak, dość ironicznie, nawet zbyt słodki, zachęcający do przełknięcia go szczególnie osoby, które już od dawna nic nie piły. Eliksir, który wziąłbyś z własnej woli, nie wiedząc na co się skazujesz, był taki kuszący, tak pyszny... Czy to zbawie--</p><p>Zaczął kaszleć i uciskać swój żołądek próbując cofnąć to co właśnie wypił, chociaż wiedział, że było już zbyt późno. Ponownie dał się oszukać, pozwolił na to, mimo że znał konsekwencje. Najgorsza była ta chwila czekania, aż eliksir zacznie działać, dawała ona nadzieję, że oni się pomylili, że jesteśmy odporni na to, co nam dali, ale później zawsze zaczynało się prawdziwe piekło. </p><p>Żebra to były pierwsze kości, które zostały osłabione przez eliksir i szybko połamały się raniąc jego płuca. Bolało jak cholera, chociaż i tak wiedział, że to nie jest jeszcze najgorsza część. Ich eliksiry nigdy nie zawodziły, upewniali się, że są odpowiednio mocne i nie bali się użyć ich na kim trzeba, nawet na nim. Bolała go świadomość, że dla nich nic nie znaczył, że właściwie to miał po prostu zapewnić ciągłość rodu, a reszta nie była istotna. Zastanawiał się czy może gdyby był lepszy, silniejszy, inteligentniejszy... czy zachowywaliby się wobec niego inaczej? Czy to było jego przeznaczenie? By nic nie znaczyć, by cierpieć i stracić siebie, własną wolę i być tylko ich marionetką?</p><p>Chciał krzyczeć, tak bardzo chciał, nie miał nawet jak inaczej próbować dać upustu swemu cierpieniu. Czuł jak kręci mu się w głowie, jak jest mu duszno, słabo, ale wiedział, że nawet utrata przytomności nie przyniesie mu ukojenia dlatego nie cieszył się wyłapując te objawy. Nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku co chwila narastało i zaczynał doświadczać odruchów wymiotnych. Starał się to powstrzymywać, przełykać ślinę tak często, jak był w stanie, głęboko oddychać, na tyle na ile pozwalały mu uszkodzone płuca, zrobić wszystko, by tylko opanować mdłości. Nie chciał tracić niezbędnych sił, nie chciał też się odwodnić, a poza eliksirem nie pił już nic dość długi czas.</p><p>Nie był nawet pewny jakie części jego organizmu były następne. Wszystko łamało się i wysiadało w zastraszającym tempie, a niedługo po tym on nie miał nawet jak powstrzymać swojego ciała od upadku, więc tylko czekał na kolejną dawkę bólu, którą dostanie, kiedy uderzy w ziemię. Czuł jak kilka kości bez problemu przemieszcza się na jedną stronę dzięki grawitacji i przeraziła go świadomość w jak strasznym stanie musi być.</p><p>Spanikował trochę zdając sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był w stanie całkowicie wyleczyć się ze skutków ich eliksirów, że coś zawsze zostawało z nim, zostawało jego pamiątką, przypomnieniem o lekcji i o jego błędach. Jaką część siebie nieodwracalnie straci tym razem? Nie wiedział i doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa. Miał tak dużo do stracenia, tak wiele, a myśl o tym napawała go tylko większym strachem. Znowu zaczynał zatracać się w tym wszystkim, już powoli wychodził na prostą, ale teraz czuł jak jego życie nagle się załamuje, jak fundamenty jego poczytalności gwałtownie się rozpadają i miał wrażenie, że już nie będzie w stanie ich odbudować.</p><p>Był słaby, opadał z sił, a ból jakby tylko narastał. Zakręciło mu się mocniej w głowie i kiedy poczuł jak kolejny odłamek kości wbija się w jego płuco, nie mógł wytrzymać. Zawył mocniej i prawie zakrztusił się czując jak treść żołądkowa cofa mu się do przełyku, drażniąc go przy tym mocno. Doświadczył przy tym tak mocnego odruchu wymiotnego, że tym razem nie był w stanie powstrzymać go w żaden sposób. Zwymiotował część na siebie, część na ziemię, kiedy cudem dał radę przesunąć trochę głowę. Czuł się wycieńczony, obrzydzony, bardziej przez kwaśny posmak krwi  i resztek jedzenia, który miał w ustach, niż przez jego obecny stan czystości. Pozostałości wymiocin zatrzymane w jego gardle drażniły go, ale nie był w stanie nabrać dostatecznie dużo powietrza, by odkaszlnąć i pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia. Wszystko go tak cholernie bolało, gdyby mógł pewnie błagałby już dawno o litość, krzyczał, lub chociaż próbowałby jakoś zagłuszyć cierpienie.</p><p>Jego ciało lekko odbiło się od podłogi przy upadku powodując jeszcze większe szkody, a on zastanawiał się jak teraz wyglądają jego wnętrzności. Wszystko było połamane, posiekane, obumarłe i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że żyje aktualnie tylko dzięki magii. Znowu go bolało, wiedział, że nigdy nie przestanie, ale ten ból był tak bardzo nie do wytrzymania, że jedYNE CO CHCIAŁ ZROBIĆ TO UCIEC,  CHOĆBY ZEMDLEĆ, ALBOWKOŃCUUMRZEĆ.</p><p>Coś wyrwało go z tego wszystkiego, nie wiedział jak, przez chwilę nawet nie wiedział co się dzieje. Rozejrzał się więc na tyle ile mógł, próbując przy tym pozbyć się mroczków zasłaniających mu widok i zauważył, że znajduje się w łazience, na podłodze, dokładnie tak jak wcześniej. </p><p>Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że wszystko to już wcześniej przeżył, że już pił dokładnie ten sam eliksir, czuł dokładnie ten sam ból. Był zbyt przerażony tym co się działo, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to tylko wspomnienie. Gdyby mógł zaśmiałby się histerycznie, pamiątka z tamtej lekcji dawała mu się we znaki przy każdym oddechu, a on śmiał zapomnieć jak wyglądała. Miał czelność zapomnieć wszystkie zasady, wszystkie kary...  w końcu najłatwiej było od nich uciec, udawać, że nie istnieją, że nie miały nigdy miejsca. Zawsze tak robił, był tchórzem. Nadal czasami zastanawiał się czy żałowałby całkowitej utraty wspomnień.</p><p>Po tym wszystkim czuł się jeszcze gorzej, rany na jego sercu ponownie zaczęły boleć. Znowu musiał powstrzymywać odruchy wymiotne, starał się cofnąć z powrotem całą krew, która zebrała mu się w żołądku przez wcześniejsze zaklęcie. Świadomość, że jeden z nich właśnie nad nim klęczy, może zrobić z nim co chce, a on nawet nie miałby jak się obronić w takiej sytuacji sprawiała, że zaczynał szybciej oddychać i desperacko szukał jakiejkolwiek opcji ucieczki. Ale nie miał siły, żeby się poruszyć, mógł tylko leżeć tam w tak beznadziejnym stanie, tak żałosny, całkowicie odsłonięty, zupełnie nie tak jak go uczono. Bolało, bolało tak bardzo, nie zaklęcie, którym dostał, a wspomnienie. Ten człowiek... zdążył już wstępnie zasklepić jego rany, niedługo weźmie go prawdopodobnie do skrzydła szpitalnego, nie chciałby marnować na niego więcej czasu niż jest to konieczne. Chociaż nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby chciał po prostu, by on cierpiał jak najdłużej, jak najbardziej. Zupełnie jak kiedyś.</p><p>W jego domu w szkole wcale nie było lepiej. Ich opiekun może i przy innych faworyzował go, ale kiedy zostawali sami nigdy nie było miło i przyjemnie. Od kiedy dostał misję do wykonania, porzucił wszystko. Przestał interesować się otoczeniem, złoty chłopiec przestał mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie, a relacja z przyjaciółmi zdecydowanie osłabła. Nie miał głowy do ludzi, nie miał na nich czasu, ani nawet siły. Nie myślał o tym, co będzie później, byłoby to dość zuchwałe z jego strony skoro nawet nie miał pewności czy przeżyje. Nie mógł sypiać nocami, nawiedzały go koszmary o zawaleniu zadania, tak prostego, tak żałośnie prostego zadania. Był słaby.</p><p>Chwilę później dostał drgawek. Nie były one tak silne, jak te, które kiedyś przeżył, ale przywołały mu na myśl kolejne wspomnienie. Cruciatus tak bolał, tak bardzo, bardzo, baRDZO, A ON ZAWSZE CHCIAŁ, ŻEBY PRZESTAŁO, CHCIAŁ UMRZEĆ, CHCIAŁ RZUCIĆ NA SIEBIE AVADĘ, BY TYLKOTOWSZYSTKOSIĘWRESZCIESKOŃCZYŁO. </p><p>Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk, a drgawki się nasiliły. Czuł jakby krew wypalała mu żyły od środka, jakby wszystko w nim przybierało niewiarygodne temperatury, jakby jego kości płonęły. Trząsł się na ziemi z otwartymi ustami, próbując dać upust cierpieniu ale nie umiał. Miał wrażenie, że niedługo straci świadomość z powodu tego bólu, ale próbował utrzymać przytomność wiedząc, że wtedy będzie tylko gorzej, nie mógł tak łatwo oddać się w jego ręce. Wszystko bolało go tak bardzo, bardzo, a za każdym razem, kiedy doświadczał tego zaklęcia czuł jak traci jakąś część świadomości, zawsze kończył bardziej wybrakowany. Nie wiedział ile czasu już minęło, ile czasu płakał, ile czasu próbował błagać o koniec. Ogień trawił jego ciało, a on starał się nie myśleć o czymś co mogłoby skazać go na wzmocnienie klątwy. Nic nie widział i nie miał pojęcia czy jest mu już aż tak słabo, czy po prostu zaciska mocno i nieświadomie powieki. Ślina zaczęła spływać mu z ust po policzku, kiedy nie był w stanie już jej dłużej przełykać. Cholernie bolało, tak strasznie, bardzo, niebywale, wcale jednak nie zapowiadało się na koniec tego cierpienia. Wszystko w nim krzyczało, że wolałby już zginąć, wolałby poświęcić wszystko byleby to już dobiegło końca, byleby go uwolniono. Jego ciało już prawdopodobnie zdrętwiało, nie wiedział ile jeszcze wytrzyma jego układ nerwowy zanim zostanie całkowicie zniszczony, bezużyteczny. Ale wiedział, że nawet wtedy by nie zginął, nikt nie mógł liczyć na łaskę u Czarnego Pana--</p><p>Spojrzał na swoje odbicie i zastanowił się czy bardzo się zmienił. Nie mógł doszukać się żadnego podobieństwa do starego siebie, nieważne jak bardzo próbował. Jak mógł stać się kimś tak zupełnie innym? Czy w takim razie... był teraz w ogóle sobą? Zapłakał zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie. Zaczął intensywnie wgapiać się w swoje odbicie desperacko próbując znaleźć cokolwiek co mogłoby pomóc mu jakoś zaczepić się w rzeczywistości. Czy naprawdę był aż tak zagubiony? Czy jest jeszcze dla niego nadzieja? Czy jest już całkowicie stracony? Odciął się od tych myśli najszybciej jak mógł, zbyt szybko by zwariował, gdyby i nad tym się zastanawiał. Zacisnął palce na brzegu umywalki, chcąc znaleźć jakiekolwiek oparcie, zapewnienie o swoim istnieniu. Chociaż, czy teraz był normalny, zdrowy psychicznie? Czy nie zdążył już przekroczyć tej cienkiej linii dzielącej go od szaleństwa? Oblał swoją twarz wodą, by odzyskać trzeźwość myśli i zganił się za wpędzanie się w jeszcze większą paranoję. Wszystko było w porządku, normalnie, tak jak zwykle. Był tu, w łazience w szkole, niedługo wróci do dormitorium, pójdzie spać, rano wstanie i zacznie lekcje. Wszystko zgodnie z rutyną, która zapewniała go o tym, że jest dobrze. Bo było dobrze i on to wiedział.</p><p>Ale nagle zrobiło się strasznie głośno, za głośno, a jedyne czego on chciał to cisza.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dziękuję za przeczytanie, chętnie dowiem się co myślicie o tej pracy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>